


Karaoke

by Ailette



Series: Messages [3]
Category: Bakaleya6, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo had  honestly assumed that when Jesse had asked him out for Karaoke, he’d meant with the others or, at least, actual Karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sequel to Hidden Messages. Since today is the official opening day for the Bakaleya movie, I wanted to post this fic today. ♥  
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/75268.html)

Concentrating enough on the screen to read and sing along had never been this difficult before, Yugo thought as he promptly missed another line with a gasp. Behind him, Jesse chuckled.

“Am I distracting you?”

Yugo tried to shake his head, but didn’t get very far before lips settled onto his neck, softly biting and making him gasp again. The hands that were slowly working their way up his chest didn’t help, either. He’d honestly assumed that when Jesse had asked him out for Karaoke, he’d meant with the others or, at least, _actual Karaoke_. As in, singing and sitting around and maybe eating something. He definitely hadn’t expected Jesse to suddenly come up behind him when he first started to sing, to slide his arms around Yugo’s waist and pull him flush against his own chest.

Though considering what they’d been doing lately, he really shouldn’t have been surprised. He finally gave up on singing completely when Jesse started to suck on the juncture between shoulder and neck. Defeated, he let his head roll back onto Jesse’s shoulder instead. If Jesse had even better access to his like that, it wasn’t a bad thing.

The music kept playing, a completely unfitting quirky pop song blaring out of the speakers as Yugo finally angled his head so he could look at the boy behind him. Even in the dimmed lights of the karaoke booth it was easy to make out Jesse’s features, eyes glinting as they met his.

Jesse smiled at him, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek and turn him slightly to lean in for a soft press of lips against lips. Yugo sighed, his own hands wandering to rest over Jesse’s bigger ones. Tilting his head a little more to deepen the kiss, the sigh turned into a small moan as Jesse’s tongue easily slid into his mouth, stealing his breath and making him finally turn around completely. The arm around him wandered to the small of his back, beginning to push him slightly as Jesse started moving backwards. Yugo followed along all too willingly, only stumbling a little when Jesse sat down on the bench.

Their hands were still linked and Jesse was looking up at him, slowly letting his eyes wander up and down his body. Yugo felt his cheeks heating, even as a smile crept onto his face.

“Sit down if you’re not going to sing,” Jesse coaxed and Yugo only hesitated for a second before nodding and letting himself be pulled down; dropping the microphone on the table as an afterthought.

Their mouths connected again and he was too distracted by Jesse playfully nibbling on his lips to give much thought to how he was climbing into Jesse’s lap. Their fingers interwoven, their hands were caught between their chests, the only thing separating them. Straddling Jesse on the bench, Yugo sighed again as he pulled back a little to look at Jesse again. He was sure that the smile on his face had to look ridiculous, but when Jesse’s own face only mirrored the satisfaction and happiness he felt right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

It was all too easy to lose himself in situations like these, with just the two of them. Especially when Jesse leaned his head back against the wall to just look at him like that, like he was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It did things to Yugo, to be looked at like that. It made his stomach flip, his heart race and his cheeks burn and he would be lying if he said that he hadn’t long since realized what was happening.

He’d fallen in love.

“I really thought you just wanted to do some Karaoke,” he said sheepishly, needing to say something before his heart just burst from all the mushy thoughts. It would be better to talk about something else, something they had been avoiding for as long as they had been doing… this. But knowing what it was and actually talking about it where two very different things.

Jesse grinned, disentangling one of his hands to reach up and brush a strand of hair out of Yugo’s face. “We already sang all day.”

Ducking his head a little, Yugo nodded. “Still.”

“I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

His heart seemed to skip a couple of beats and Yugo began to feel a little giddy. He knew what Jesse meant, but still argued innocently, “We’ve seen each other all day.”

“Not like this,” Jesse said and Yugo quickly leaned down to kiss the frown off his face. It deteriorated from there, hands beginning to wander again and taking their minds off of talking.

It would be easier to just go on like this, Yugo thought as he melted into Jesse. And maybe it was enough, because by now, he was almost certain that it wasn’t just him who felt this way. They’d already talked about kissing no one else and it was hard to draw any other conclusions from that talk. So, leaving things unspoken would be okay.

“I wish we could do this all day,” Jesse whispered, almost too quiet for Yugo to hear as he leaned his head forward, resting it against Yugo’s.

Yugo felt a small sting in his chest and bit his lip. Yes, he would be okay if they let things continue the way they had been until now.

But this wasn’t just about him.

Jesse was different; Jesse was affectionate to the point where it could make others uncomfortable if they weren’t used to it. It seemed almost impossible for him to spend time around friends without slinging an arm around their shoulder, playfully punching them or leaning against them. It was second nature to him to show it when he was comfortable around someone; when he liked someone.

Yet when he was with Yugo and some of the others were also around, he never reached out to him. His eyes would wander again and again in Yugo’s direction and sometimes his hand twitched like he’d been about to move but then remembered not to at the last second.

“Sorry,” Yugo said quietly.

Jesse jerked at that, about to pull back but Yugo quickly reached out to keep him where he was. He shook his head slightly, keeping his eyes closed. He waited until he was sure that Jesse wasn’t going to move before he slid his arms around Jesse’s neck. It didn’t take long before Jesse’s own arms slid around him again as well, hands clasping together behind his back, holding him securely.

They were perfect like this, Yugo thought and finally opened his mouth to speak.

“We could do this all day. I don’t… I don’t mind if the others know?”

Jesse had gone very still in his arms, making Yugo feel ever so slightly anxious. “Then we’d have to tell them that we’re…”

The sentence was left hanging between them and Yugo realized that Jesse had left the most important part out on purpose, leaving finishing it to him. Leaving everything to him in such a simple way.

“That we’re going out,” Yugo breathed.

He could feel Jesse’s arms around him tightening and when he got a first good look at Jesse’s face, he was practically beaming at him.

“So we are.”

Yugo had to laugh at the smug tone in Jesse’s voice, like he’d just been proven right after arguing about something for a long time.

“Obviously,” he said and laughed even harder when Jesse playfully pinched him.

It seemed to be infectious, since Jesse also soon joined in and Yugo wondered why they hadn’t managed to do this sooner. But then, it didn’t matter. Because they’d get to be together like this every day from now on.


End file.
